The present invention relates to a built-up spinning top, and more particularly to a built-up spinning top having a turning wheel detachably connected to a fixing plate at a long opening thereof with a tooth gear coaxially connected to the turning wheel meshing with teeth provided on the long opening, such that the turning wheel rotates when it is moved along the long opening with an actuating handle and keeps spinning on its axial shaft on a plane surface when it is moved beyond the long opening to separate from the fixing plate.
A conventional small spinning top usually includes a substantially conic spinning body. A grip bar is provided at a top of the conic spinning body for a user to grip thereat. To play the spinning top, the user has to hold the grip bar with three fingers to turn the grip bar in a certain direction. When the grip bar is released, the conic body would spin on its axis on a plane surface to create fun.
Since turning of the conventional spinning top with fingers requires exertion of efforts, the user might not be able to always successfully turn the spinning top as quickly as before after playing the same for a prolonged time. This largely reduces the fun that could be created from the spinning top.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a built-up spinning top that can be effortlessly turned to create a lot of fun.
To achieve the above and other objects, the built-up spinning top of the present invention mainly includes a fixing plate, a turning wheel, and an actuating handle.
The fixing plate is provided with a long opening having an open end. The long opening is provided along an inner edge with a row of continuously arranged teeth.
The turning wheel includes an axially extended supporting shaft, a tooth gear fixed to a position near a middle point of the supporting shaft, an upper and a lower catch plates connected to the supporting shaft to separately locate above and below said tooth gear with a space between them slightly larger than a thickness of the fixing plate, and a handle-engaging disc formed from a plurality of laminated sub-discs and connected to the supporting shaft to locate below the lower catch plate.
The actuating handle has an end provided with a curved recess. The curved recess has openness slightly larger than the handle-engaging disc for freely detachably engaging with one side of the handle-engaging disc at any time.
The turning wheel is connected to the fixing plate at the long opening with the tooth gear meshing with the teeth on the long opening and the upper and the lower catch plates located above and below the fixing plate, respectively.
When the actuating handle is extended below the fixing plate to engage the end having the curved recess with one side of the handle-engaging disc of the turning wheel, the turning wheel can be moved back and forth along the long opening and rotates at the same time due to meshing of the tooth gear with the teeth on the long opening. And, the turning wheel keeps revolving about the supporting shaft on a plane surface when it is moved beyond the open end of the long opening to separate from the fixing plate.